<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Rotting Tree by Baorsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455393">On The Rotting Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi'>Baorsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Oneshot, cross posted on tumblr, i made this for the the sake of making me myself and my son suffer as much as possible honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baorsi/pseuds/Baorsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They never expected this to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Rotting Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of them would have ever expected it to happen.</p><p>Rebel groups existed, denying Lord Diavolo his rightful title as the ruler of Devildom. It’s just that nobody would speak up or dare to try anything against him in fear of Lucifer’s retribution. </p><p>Lucifer knew logically that with fear, grew hate, and enough hate would take them to the point of targeting him as well. He just forgot that hateful people don’t just go after their targets only.</p><p>It was a wonderful fair, and the siblings decided that it was fair to spend the day together as a family, under Diavolo’s suggestion for Lucifer to take a day off. Lucifer should have remembered that being in hell meant that there was danger anywhere to anyone, no matter how strong or well liked you were. </p><p>He was surprised at just how fast everything went downhill. He should have realized that from how strange everything felt. He feels that he should have realized something was off by the way Mammon was acting. A crow is an intelligent animal, and Mammon is much more intelligent than he acts.</p><p>But it’s just that nobody would have expected the second eldest to open his wings and glide right in front of the youngest, grabbing Beelzebub from his sweater and out of the way. Truthfully, none of them realized that Mammon was no longer there, instead lying quite so far away from where he hovered over Beel’s spot.</p><p>Lucifer was the quickest to respond, immediately sprinting as fast as possible to a blood soaked scene. None of the brothers wasted time after that, trying to get past through a screaming crowd of civilians running their direction. They just needed to find Mammon.</p><p>It was a mess. Blood sprayed everywhere; <br/>Wings with holes and shrapnel all over, crumpled up and broken. It’s a worse sight that the brother almost think is worse than having their wings burnt off. Once it was gone, it was gone, but recovering, was a painful process.</p><p>There was never silence. The crows were scolding, screaming, and yelling. Nothing else was there but the red eyes peering and unfurling their wings, alerting each other. The crows cawed for one of their own at the bottom while standing from atop of the rotting tree.</p><p>They hoped that Mammon wasn’t awake. It was vain thinking, because the the way Mammon immediately opened his eyes and trembled when Lucifer bent down and gently called his name was enough to tear his heart in two. </p><p>Lucifer has seen Mammon shaking and trembling in pain many times, but this is the last scenario he wanted his baby brother; his first sibling in. The fear in Mammon’ eyes from every single situation in his lifetime reflect in him, and he had never felt more horrible then he’s ever felt before.</p><p>Even now, when any of the brothers are standing in the room of the royal medical ward, there is a heavy sense of torment one can feel hanging over their heads. Beezlebub has stopped eating, Belphie hasn’t slept once, Asmo has long since lost his flair, and the other three were dead quiet. </p><p>It’s been like that for hours. </p><p>It’s only the workings of the medical staff and the stirring groan, along with Mammon’s wings fluttering that breaks such eerie silence. The scape of shoes against the floor and sighs of relief are only short lived because they are silently ushered out by the medical staff, who once were working diligently, close the door. The medics close their eyes with their hands against against the knob, anticipating.</p><p>A groan of shock, and the whimper of realization. They can hear the agony increase every pitch of their brother’s wailing. It’s in tandem with the birds.</p><p>Lucifer and the others can only close their eyes along with them as they hear the crows crying by the rotting tree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>